


Blood

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Shadow Hearts
Genre: F/M, blue castle, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the tallest tower of Blue Castle, Yuri is recovered from demon possession and now dealing with the aftermath of his absence and the distress he placed on Alice. Will she ever be able to forgive his weakness?</p><p>disclaimer: you have to play the game to know what really is going on</p><p>If you like it please leave a a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.</p><p>(I take requests, if you have any let me know)<br/>(i am open to requests, let me know if you have any)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> minor self harm and blood, no gore

Tallest Tower of Blue Castle

 

Yuri reached for Alice’s hand and she pulled away. She couldn’t face him, she just couldn’t. Tears were streaming down her face and dripping off her chin, hitting the cold hard stone under her feet. It had been 6 months since she had seen him, and had to help him fight his inner demons before he returned to her. The rush of it all was just so over whelming. She even did the unthinkable for him, and he didn’t even know. He would be so upset with her if he knew, but she couldn’t help it. He was the one she loved. Knowing what she did, and dreaming of him for so long, she couldn’t find the strength to look at him. Even if she did, she wouldn’t know what to do or even what she would do.

 

“Alice!”

 

Yuri reached for her again, but Alice dodges his grasp, finding the blue castle wall and facing as if wanting it to guard her… sobbing. Yuri stopped behind her, looking down at the girl as she fell apart. Why was she avoiding him? They just escaped hell together and have been journeying together since the moment they met. Why was she turning away now? If she were to break… why not break in his arms? He took in a deep breath trying to think of what to say. There was so much he could say, that he wanted to say… but which were the right words.  He put his hands out and placed them against the wall on either side of her. Feeling smaller the longer she stood she huddled herself together, putting her face in her hands as she pressed her body against the stone. The man wanted to hold her, he couldn’t stand to see her cry, but he knew if he tried she’d fight him. Instead he rested his forehead against the wall over hers as if to shelter her from imaginary rain or rock fall.

 

“Oh Alice…”

 

For a while there was silence. All he could hear was his own breath and her strangled sobs as if to even try to hid those from him. In a sudden outburst, Alice began hitting the wall in childish frustration. Yuri reacted by grabbing her hands as they pounded the stone, leaving bloody marks about the bricks in front of her. She was self-destructing, the battle inside her becoming too much to bare. He wished he could say he dragged her into this and could let her off the ride, but he knew that that was a very selfish though because she was equally if not a more important part of this journey. Her story, not just his. The man frowned, heart aching for her. With a hard tug he spun her around to face him, holding her gloved hand which now was lacerated and bleeding. Her hair was ruffled from her fit, eyes still avoiding his, her only protest against his strength. His eyes carefully looked over the wounds as the blood rubbed off on his leather gloves. His golden amber hues then looked to her starlit blue and said “it hurts doesn’t it…” The girl couldn’t bring her eyes to really look at him still furious. Hastily she averted her eyes to the ground, shading them under her bangs and hiding them from view. The act made Yuri’s heart ache. She found him, rescued him. Without her he is lost, and has nothing keeping him in this plain of existence. He knew he had to do something drastic to recapture her attention. He swallowed hard before saying “Ya know what else hurts? … This.”

 

Tilting his head back, he took in a deep breath and swung his head forward, skull meeting stone. Alice gasped as she looked up, little blood droplets falling onto her white bengs, soaking through to her forehead. Her eyes widened as she looked up to face the man who just smashed his head against the wall. Her heart then began to pound, her nerves rattling under her skin. Why? Why did he do that? Why!? Finally, amber met ice blue, melting together like the early morning light. Even as a crimson red river dripped down his brow and down his face, the man cast her a soft smile.

 

“but nothing hurts more than you not being able to look at me… hurting yourself because of me… I was weak, and I was selfish. I regret letting myself get taken over. I am a big idiot and ya deserve a man much better than me. I know I messed up, and this time ‘round I won’t let those dammed souls get the best of me. I have had ya the whole time and that should have been enough… but I wasn’t enough…” Another drop fell and dripped onto Alice’s cheek, slowly beginning to flow down the curve towards her jaw. “I’m sorry Alice… that I wasn’t strong enough for ya…”

 

Alice reached up her free hand and placed it against his cheek, blood soaking the white cloth like a sponge soaking up water. “But you are strong Yuri… I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

 

“No I’m not…” Yuri narrowed his eyes a bit “I left you… alone, because I was afraid. I was afraid to lose myself, to lose to the darkness and the monsters inside of me when I should have known that I wasn’t facing them alone. I had you beside me and I didn’t realize it till I came out the otherside. I put yer life at risk when I should have been there for ya, and protected ya… I was so weak, I couldn’t even protect ya from myself… But now I know. As long as I have you, I have nothing to fear. I won’t let my fears control me like that again. I promise…”

 

“Yuri…” Alice drew a pained smile on her face. She wanted to apologies too, but couldn’t. She’s helped him bare the burden of his demons, but the contract she signed in blood was hers to bare alone, but it was worth it… if it was for him. “… I know you won’t fail me again. I believe in you…”

 

“Good… and um, you are smiling right?”

 

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. “Yes…” she said a little confused as Yuri cracked a wide smile. He then chuckled as he began to rub his thumb against the one hand he still had in his grasp. “That’s good to hear because now I can’t see straight…”

 

The hand that rested on his cheek moved to wipe a large surge of blood as he pulled his head away from the wall, slowly and wobbly. “You’ll help me walk right?” Alice couldn’t help herself but mentally shake her head. Even though what he did was stupid, she knew if he hadn’t done it, she’d still be avoiding his gaze or running away. He was so willing to humiliate himself for her, to hurt just as she had, to be on the same page the same level. He cared so much. In the beginning she would have never guessed that someone like him could be so compassionate, so pure and dedicated, and that’s exactly why she loved him. That’s right… love… If only she could admit it aloud.

 

“Of course you dummy.”

 

Carefully she pulled the man’s arm around her neck and shoulder as he wobbled woozily. His head hung over as he barely found his feet under him to walk. Alice placed a hand on his powerful chest, the muscles and bones expanding and contracting as he tried to right himself. Alice smiled as they together swayed as they walk, though just stable enough not to fall. Yuri cast a side glance as they came to the heavy metal door to leave the top room of the tower, putting his arm out to brace himself against the cold iron.

 

“Thanks for putting up with me…” he smiled.

 

“Likewise…”


End file.
